A wide variety of Citizens Band radios as well as other radios and accessories are now available for attachment beneath the dashboard or on the center hump of a vehicle. Because of theft problems a wide variety of attachment means have been developed to prevent unauthorized removal of such an accessory. One form of attachment means is a lockable and slideable assembly such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,049 and which is fastened directly to the top cover of the accessory. The locking tongue means of this patent is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,761. Some accessories have fastening means located on the sides of the accessory cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,122 discloses lockable means to support such an accessory and prevent access to the side fastening means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,446 also discloses means to prevent access to side fastening means, however, neither of the latter two patents prevent access to the support of handle above the accessory and both ends of the fastening means that engage the underside of the dashboard.